


found family

by thecuddlechesters



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: I'm Sorry, This Is STUPID, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecuddlechesters/pseuds/thecuddlechesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt from @transsexuallesbian on tumblr only said: "rogue/happiness" and I actually realized three words in that I suck at writing so here is that result!</p>
            </blockquote>





	found family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArtHouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHouse/gifts).



 As Marie walked into the airport, she almost didn't hear her phone ringing.  
 "Logan?"  
 "Rogue. I thought we had a lunch date."  
 She let out a laugh. "Since when do you have lunch dates, Logan? I thought it was all 'beer'. 'Let's go get a beer', which is actually lunch."  
 A huff came through the speaker. "Fine. You wanna go get a beer?"  
 "I can't. I'm.. I'm actually on my way out of the country."  
 As the silence on the other end dragged on, Marie went over to the ticket counter. As she confirmed her ticket number and made her way to the terminal, she got kind of worried. "Logan?"  
 "Where're you goin'?"  
 With a small sigh, she answered  
"I don't really know yet. My flight is to Italy. After that... Who knows."  
 "Well, kid, you know what's best for you. Whenever you wanna come home... You know where it is. Just... Don't wait too long."  
 A few tears escaped Marie's eyes as her love for her fellow X-Men welled up in her. Knowing she had a place at Xavier's was always something she drew on when she felt down. Confirmation that people loved her would never get old.  
 "You know I'll keep in touch." Tearfully, Marie said her goodbyes to the ever gruff Logan. As she hung up, she realized that instead of the usual emptiness she felt after phone conversations was gone; replaced with a burning love for her found family. In the back of her mind, she couldn't wait for her journey to finish so she could come back. However, she needed this time abroad. Thankfully, though, it would not be filled with the depression she had expected, but with a beautiful family waiting for her when she got back. And that was what matter the most.


End file.
